henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bucket Trap
The Bucket Trap is the twenty-third episode in the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 18, 2015. Plot Henry and Captain Man return to the Man Cave. Charlotte is waiting for them. Henry and Captain Man explain that a helicopter pilot fell asleep on his controls and was driving the helicopter in circles. The helicopter ran out of gas and fell in the Jandy River. Henry and Captain Man didn't do anything except take video of it going down. Henry gets 11 texts from Jasper and Charlotte gets nine. They explain that Jasper didn't really have any other friends so since they worked for Captain Man, they had to leave Jasper alone all the time. Charlotte feels bad for Jasper. Henry, Charlotte, and Ray begin to eat gyros and then, Henry says that it wasn't cool that he and Charlotte had to lie to him and leave him alone when Ray needed them at work. Ray suggests that they sneak into his house and brain-wipe Jasper so that he forgets both of them. Henry and Charlotte refuse. Henry suggests that they just tell Jasper that he's Kid Danger. Ray refuses because he worried that Jasper would tell everyone that Henry was Kid Danger, and a bad guy would follow Henry to the Man Cave and blow it up. Charlotte decides that before they tell him, they should test Jasper to see if he can keep a secret. They can make up a big secret and if Jasper can keep it for a week, they can tell Jasper Henry's Kid Danger. Ray says OK, but he says the fake secret has to be that Henry and Charlotte were boyfriend and girlfriend. A little kid tells Piper about a dog that won't stop barking at him. Piper then tells the kid to pretend to be the dog and she would pretend to be him and she tells the kid to act the way the dog does. The kid starts barking at Piper, so Piper throws the kid over her lap and starts spanking him. She says that he should face his fears, throw them over his lap, and spank them. She charges him $20 and the boy leaves. Jake sees this and asks if Piper was spanking kids for money. Piper explains that she is a life coach, and that she gave people good advice for money. Jake then asks Piper why he got so nervous in public bathrooms. Piper is about to tell him, but then sees that Jake was holding something in his hand. Jake explains that he was giving it to Siren so that if she went out at night and a bad person came, she could touch the device to the bad guy and he would be electrocuted. Henry and Charlotte invite Jasper to dinner and when they sit down, Henry says they were going to tell him something, but he had to promise to keep it a secret. Jasper says that he can keep a secret and that he never told Charlotte Henry was the one who killed her goldfish, Nemo. But he says this out loud and Charlotte becomes furious with Henry. Henry and Charlotte tell Jasper that he had to swear to keep it a secret. Jasper says he swears on Nemo's grave, so Henry tells Jasper to stop mentioning Nemo. Charlotte says she can't believe Henry killed him and Henry says that he just tickled his back and he had a stroke. Henry tells Jasper that he and Charlotte were boyfriend and girlfriend. Jasper can't believe this and he grabs the bowl of peas and pours them all in his shirt. Jasper asks them if they kiss. They say they do and Jasper asks if he can see. Henry says they can't because Charlotte had a mouth sore. Henry and Charlotte then say that they are going to the mouth doctor. The next day, Henry and Charlotte tell Ray what they said. Ray thinks Jasper will tell everyone, but then, Jasper comes in. He says that the secret was getting hard to keep. Upon hearing this, Ray tells Henry and Charlotte to go to the "basement" and mop the walls and he would keep Jasper company. Henry and Charlotte go downstairs and Ray starts trying to get Jasper to tell the secret by saying that he had a feeling Henry and Charlotte were hiding something. Jasper says he can't help him. Ray tries to tempt Jasper by picking up a bucket and saying it was King Tut's golden bucket. It was worth $3,000 and Ray says he would sell it for $30. He then says he won't sell it to Jasper because he had a feeling that Jasper knew something and he wouldn't sell it to someone who kept secrets from him. Henry and Charlotte watch them from the camera in the Man Cave. Ray tells Jasper that all he had to do was tell him the secret and he'd be walking out of there with King Tut's golden bucket. Jasper tries to tell him another secret: his mom stole butter from restaurants. Jasper ends up yelling and running around the store and leaves. Jasper ends up being coming to Piper for help. Jasper tells Piper about his situation. Piper tells him to keep the secret and she tells Jasper to tell her the secret, since she was a life coach. Jasper is about to, but Piper shocks Jasper with the shock device. Piper then tells Jasper again to tell the secret so that she can help him more. Jasper is about to tell Piper the secret again, and she shocks him. Jasper then asks if he can borrow the device. He goes to Junk-N-Stuff and asks Henry and Charlotte if he could talk to their boss. Ray says he likes talking to Jasper and he tells Henry and Charlotte to go down and unscrew all the light bulbs and screw them back in again. Henry and Charlotte watch Ray and Jasper through the camera. Jasper gives Ray $60 for the bucket, but Ray still won't give it to him unless he told him the secret. Jasper gets the shock device and shocks himself with it. He tells Ray that he won't tell him the secret. Ray goes downstairs with the bucket. He gets a French fry and goes back upstairs. He tells Jasper that he'll sell the bucket to him for $10. He says that Henry and Charlotte just told him their secret. Jasper says, "Really? They told you they're boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Ray then points out that they didn't tell him, but Jasper just did. Ray starts making fun of Henry and Charlotte. At Henry's house, Henry and Charlotte tell Jasper that they broke up because Henry killed her goldfish and Charlotte had mouth sores, and they don't tell Jasper that Henry is Kid Danger. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor cast *Mason Davis as Max Trivia *Nathan Kress returns as a director. *Ray doesn't mention the oath he and Henry made in The Danger Begins, when Henry said they should tell Jasper the secret. *No one points out that Henry is dating or was Bianca. *Since he told the secret, Jasper would be able to get the golden bucket for free. Yet, he takes his money back and doesn't. *He possibly thinks that he doesn't deserve it because he accidently betrayed his best friends' secret. *Piper being a life coach is an interest she showed in Henry the Man-Beast. *Jake appears while Siren doesn't for the second time after Let's Make a Steal. *This is the first time that Jasper has a major interaction with Ray being himself and not being Captain Man. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015